


Hyperfocus

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and now it's 2am, data takes care of him, geordi focused too hard, geordi has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: Data is only minutes away from finishing his work in command of the night shift when he receives a communication from engineering.This is just me projecting onto Geordi and then having Data take care of him.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	Hyperfocus

Data sat in the captain's chair, at the centre of the bridge. Tonight there were only a few crew members working the night shift with him, and there didn't look to be anything interesting in their path. It was not uncommon for nights aboard the Enterprise to be quiet, oddly the dangers of space seemed to be willing to wait until the day. Though that was probably due to the fact that the crew of the Enterprise were more likely to be interfering with space when most of them were awake, Data reasoned.

It didn't matter much, he would finish his shift in a few minutes, turning command over to Doctor Crusher, and would go to his quarters to feed Spot and work on his current painting.

"Engineering to the bridge, Data are you up there?" Much to Data's surprise, Geordi's voice rang out across the previously near silent bridge.

"Yes, Geordi, I am in command currently. What are you doing in engineering, I was under the impression that you had finished your shift approximately eight hours ago?" Data blew a small sigh out of his nose, balancing human behaviour with not being too obviously concerned in front of the crew.

"Oh, I guess it might have been a while, yeah. But I really didn't want to stop working on the improvements I've been making to the impulse engines. You know, the extra efficiency I thought I could get out of the EPS systems?" Geordi paused briefly for Data's confirmation that he knew what Geordi was talking about, "Okay so I reconfigured a few systems and altered the flow path of the plasma between decks 11, 12, and 13, and I think I've probably got efficiency up another two percent, which should improve the functioning of the engines!"

Data wished he could go down to engineering right that moment and convince Geordi to go home and sleep, but he knew it would be best to wait the last few minutes before Doctor Crusher arrived. Technically speaking, he could order Geordi to go to bed, but Geordi wouldn't appreciate it much, especially when the crew members staffing the bridge and main engineering would likely have no trouble over hearing. Besides, it was entirely possible that Geordi would just take whatever work he could with him to his quarters and continue there if Data didn't keep an eye on him. While a brilliant officer, Geordi's dedication to his work sometimes got in the way of his own well being.

"I will be in main engineering in approximately seven minutes, Geordi," Data said.

"Okay! I'll see you then, and I'll show you exactly what I've been doing to improve things," Geordi's voice was cheerful, and Data felt slightly guilty for allowing Geordi to think that he would just be visiting engineering to look at his work. He was sure it was excellent, everything Geordi did was, but it was also late, and no matter how much Geordi might like to insist he was fine, he likely had forgotten to eat at any point since their lunch date in Ten Forward 13 hours ago, and his constant headache induced by the VISOR could only be making things worse. 

Data tapped quietly on the arm of his chair as he waited for Doctor Crusher to arrive. Fortunately she was always a very punctual woman and the turbolift doors swished open almost exactly as her shift began.

"Hello, Data," she smiled at him as they swapped places in the captain's chair, "Anything to report?"

"Nothing of note has occurred since I began my shift at 2200 hours, now please excuse me, I have to go talk to Geordi," Data began heading to the turbolift as soon as was politely possible. Talking with the doctor was something he always enjoyed but getting Geordi to eat something and then go to bed took priority today.

"Geordi? I thought he would be asleep by now," Beverly frowned over her shoulder.

"As did I." 

The turbolift doors slid shut and Data requested to be taken to deck 36. 

"Geordi?" Data called as soon as he reached main engineering, looking for his boyfriend.

"Data! I'm over here!" Geordi called back from a corner of engineering, waving to get Data's attention.

"Hello, Geordi," Data greeted him as he walked over to Geordi's side, "I understand that you have been making progress but I must ask why are you still working? It is very late." Data was careful not to draw the attention of other crew members as he spoke. He and Geordi were private people and Geordi in particular had a strong dislike for gossip, especially any pertaining to him.

"I told you, I was working on these improvements and I-"

"Geordi, when did you last eat?"

Geordi's hands stilled over the console.

"I guess that would have to be...lunch with you? What time is it now?" Realization seemed to be dawning on Geordi's face.

"0200 hours. Lunch was at 1300," Data again felt a slight twinge of guilt at being the one to bring to Geordi's attention just how long he had been working.

"Oh."

"Are you able to leave your work right now, or do you need some time to shut things down?" Data laid a hand on Geordi's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah, I can just leave it," Geordi sighed, pressing a couple buttons before standing up from his chair, "I'm sorry, Data, I didn't realise."

"It is alright. You do not need to apologise, you became hyper focused on your work. That is not something I would ever be upset with you over. I am only concerned for your well being," Data said. It was not an especially uncommon occurrence, sometimes Geordi became so invested in something he was doing that he completely lost track of time. Usually when this happened Geordi would not even notice his own discomfort arising from a lack of food, water, or sleep. 

"Thanks, Data," Geordi stretched a little, his joints cracking, "Damn, when was the last time I left that chair? My back is killing me."

Data took Geordi's hand to begin leading him out of engineering and towards the turbolift.

"I need to feed Spot and I think it would be best if I took care of you, so I would like you to stay in my quarters tonight," Data gave Geordi a small kiss on the forehead once they were within the relative privacy of the turbolift.

"Sounds good to me," Geordi yawned and leant his head on Data's shoulder, "Thanks for coming to get me, honey. I think if you'd left me there I would have worked until my next shift began."

"You are welcome."

Data asked Geordi for details on his latest improvements to the impulse engines, both out of genuine interest and an attempt to keep him alert enough that he wouldn't fall asleep stood up. He wanted Geordi to go to sleep, certainly, but first he needed him to eat something and actually get ready for bed before he could pass out.

Geordi was still explaining the details of the way he had recalibrated a flux inhibitor when Data led him through the doors into his quarters.

"Oh, hi Spot," Geordi greeted the small cat. They had a tenuous friendship going, Spot had gotten more and more used to Geordi's scent and behaviour following the commencement of his romantic relationship with Data, and Geordi often offered her treats and scraps from his own meals. Geordi crouched down to offer her some pets, which Spot seemed to deem acceptable.

Data smiled slightly as he walked away from the two of them to replicate Spot some cat food.

"You're not all bad are you?" Geordi laughed lightly as Spot head butted his hand.

"She has grown quite fond of you," Data informed Geordi as he stooped down to offer Spot her dinner.

"And all it took was 3 years and me starting to almost live here," Geordi chuckled as he watched Spot eat, "You know I think she's finally given in because you like me so much, you're the only person she really likes so she's making the sacrifice of being my friend to please you."

"It is unlikely that that is the case, but if it is I still prefer her being friendly with you for my sake than her being irritable."

Data observed Spot with Geordi for a few more moments before she wandered off in search of a comfortable place to take a nap.

"You still need to eat, what would you like?" 

"I don't really know, Data. I guess I'm in one of those things where I get hungry but I can't pick anything," Geordi frowned to himself.

"I will randomly select something suitable then," Data stood and offered a hand to Geordi who accepted the assistance, "Where would you like to eat?"

"I'll sit at the table," Geordi said, giving Data's hand a small squeeze before letting go to go sit down.

Data briefly contemplated what would be an appropriate meal. He concluded a small bowl of mushroom pasta would be acceptable.

"Thanks again, honey. Sorry for making you do all this," Geordi smiled apologetically when Data arrived at the table with his meal.

After so many years sharing a good portion of both their professional and personal lives, Data was well acquainted with the guilt Geordi felt whenever he felt he had failed in some way, especially when the occurrence was the result of his ADHD. Unfortunately, he still had not managed to find a completely effective way of reducing that guilt.

"As you know, I have no complaints about accommodating your needs. We both take care of each other."

The shadow of guilt did not quite leave Geordi's expression, but he didn't argue. He just ate his pasta dutifully, stimming with the hand he wasn't using to hold his fork.

Data proceeded to check he had all of the items Geordi required for his bedtime routine. While Geordi stayed often enough that it made it likely that a set of his pyjamas and a toothbrush belonging to him would likely be around, Geordi's regular presence also meant it was possible that he had moved things and Data had not yet noticed.

Once he had successfully located all of Geordi's belongings, he put them into appropriate places and headed back into the main room to see if Geordi was done eating.

"Hey, is it time for bed?" Geordi had apparently put his dish back in the replicator, and looked like he was getting quite close to falling asleep where he sat.

"It is," Data chose not to point out that 'time for bed' occurred a few hours ago, he did not want to make Geordi feel worse, "I have put your pyjamas on the bed. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Are you coming to bed with me?"

"That was my plan, yes."

"Glad to hear it, do you want to come get ready with me?" Geordi was already headed into the bedroom to get changed.

"Yes, I will go fetch my pyjamas," Data followed Geordi into his room, heading to his wardrobe.

Getting ready for bed with Geordi was always an activity Data enjoyed. Brushing their teeth side by side in his small bathroom had a rather domestic feeling to it, one that it was sometimes difficult to find aboard a galaxy class starship, especially when you and your partner were the operations officer and chief engineer respectively. It made him feel human.

The two of them got changed and cleaned up ready to finally go to sleep. Thankfully, their shifts would start slightly later than usual the next day, so it was unlikely they, or rather Geordi, would be excessively sleep deprived when they began work.

"I love you. And I do not mind taking care of you when you need me to," Data looked at Geordi with an earnest expression as they climbed into bed together.

"I know, and I love you too. I'm sorry I get weird about things when I mess up. Stigma around being neurodivergent was supposed to have died out centuries ago, but so was stigma around physical disabilities, and I've certainly had the odd person question how capable a blind chief engineer could be, not caring that my VISOR actually makes me more capable sight wise than the average human in some aspects. I just can't shake the feeling that I'm an inconvenience. Not to mention that I'm already pretty sensitive to feeling like I've messed up. You help me a lot, and I'm thankful for that, I just wish I didn't have to ask you to repeat the orders Captain Picard gives us all the time, and that you didn't have to worry about whether I've remembered to eat or not throughout the day," Geordi sighed, shuffling down in the bed and pulling the covers up.

"You take care of me too. You help me leave situations when I am experiencing unpleasant sensory input, you explain things clearly to me when I ask, and you help me understand myself better. Needing help is not a weakness, humans are not meant to survive alone, and, apparently, neither are androids."

Geordi removed his VISOR to place it on a bedside table, and wrapped an arm around Data when he laid down next to him. 

"I know I keep saying this but thanks, Data. Now I guess I'd better finally get some sleep," Geordi yawned slightly, "Night, Data, I love you."

"I love you too, Geordi. Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want more Daforge content you can find my fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy


End file.
